Sweet Concience O' Mine
by lotr123rules
Summary: In a world of pain and violence, how is a seventeen year old boy supposed to cope? Malfoy wakes up one day with a conscience and he doesn't know quite how to deal with it. Warning: There will be sexy romance. Not too sexy. Mildly sexy. Appropriately sexy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, y'all are going to have to bear in mind that this is not true to Harry Potter due to the fact that I have forgotten lots of technicalities, and it is my OWN story so some of it might not fall in line with the actual books. Be open minded dears (:

It never occurred to me that life could be so... so... so painful when you had a conscience. I sincerely wish I had been born without one. If I didn't have one, I wouldn't be in my current predicament. But as it is, I am, and ... oh excuse me.

"Draco. Malfoy," the boy across from me snarled. I didn't know him any better than I knew the other students standing at his shoulders, you know, for 'support'. Like he needed any extra help. He looked like he worked out... a lot. There is nothing else distinguishable about him, I'm really not being stingy on the details I swear. He's got plain brown hair and a plain face and a very common snarl. I see it too often on the faces of my peers. Oh, and he wore the uniform of Ravenclaw, my least favourite house.

'Yes?' What else was I supposed to say? But of course I said it with my usual veneer. Couldn't have anyone guessing I was experiencing... Never mind.

"I heard your grand old Dad had a hand in the latest Death Eater's rampage," the boy said, his eyes glinting vehemently. "Killed my sister. She was four."

I must admit, I was a bit stricken. I knew my father had to do what the Lord told him to, but to kill an innocent four year old girl? I had thought that was beyond even his capabilities.

"What do you want me to say, twat?" I spat at him. Yes, 'twat' was a bit weak, but I didn't know his name.

He smiled. It was as though he was waiting for a cue, and he'd just received it. He took a step forward, his pals stepping in unison. One big 'let's beat up Malfoy' unit.

"Stop!" A shrill voice shrieked. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it belonged to. I'd know that shrill, hysterical sounding voice anywhere.

Hermione Granger stepped up beside me. "Hi Draco," she said, tight lipped, without looking at me.

"Heya Granger, come to help me out?" I said with a sneer. She just made a 'hmph' sound.

"Granger stay out of this," the leader of the bunch growled.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave now and I won't tell an authority," Granger said in her most ostentatious voice. She held her head high, nose in the air, stomach sucked in, chest puffed out. She is a real piece of work, that Granger. I almost admire her for it.

The boys just laughed, as I would have if I were them.

"Will you now?" they said, advancing forward again. "Fat lot of good that'll do you, it'll take you longer to call McGonagall than it will for us to be through with you." He laughed again.

Now it was my turn to laugh. Behind them, with a raised eyebrow and arms firmly crossed, stood the Professor.

"Oi, what're you-" the boy started but the Professor cut him off.

"Oh yes indeed, Hermione and Malfoy here would scarcely have had a snow pea of a chance against big, strong _bullies" _they winced at this "like you boys had Hermione not already sent for me the instant she heard you picking on Malfoy." McGonagall certainly did have a way with words. She had this perfect way of making anyone turn cold with sweat at the severity of her voice. I had to applaud her.

"Stop that Malfoy," her words whipped across at me. I hung my head. Hermione smiled a little.

"I saw that," I muttered to her with a sly grin. She just stuck her nose up in the air again.

McGonagall sent the boys away with slips for detention, while Granger and I walked out into the grounds.

I should explain. When I had met the Ravenclaw idiots in the corridor, I had been on my way back to the Slytherin common room after a late tutorial with Professor Snape. He was giving me after hours lessons in Potions... and, well, other things too, of a darker nature. I can't really discuss it. Anyway, I had been walking along the dark corridor, my wand lit to ensure I could see, when these boys out of nowhere barricaded the hallway so I couldn't get past. Thugs.

"Malfoy?" Granger all but yelled my name.

"Oh sorry... I was... thinking," I muttered. I should really stop going off in my head sometimes.

"Well!" She said.

"Well?" I replied.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" she demanded. This girl, I'll tell you what. It never ends! I don't understand where she finds the energy to be so goddamned martyr-like.

"Oh whatever Granger, you just _jump _at the chance to catch someone in the wrong."

Her cheeks flushed slightly red. I love making her mad. It's just so damned fun and just too easy.

"You're such an utter PRAT Malfoy!" she yelled at me and turned to go back inside.

You know how I mentioned that conscience at the beginning? Well it just kicks in at the most inconvenient of times.

I groaned. "Granger, wait!" I called after her. She didn't stop so I had to jog to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm and she whirled around with an accusatory finger ready to stab at my chest.

"You. Are. So. Frustrating!" she gave me a jab with each word for emphasis.

"You. Just. SUC-"

"I'm sorry," I said.

She seemed a bit flabbergasted so I gave her a few seconds to recover. It's a rare day that a Malfoy apologises.

"And thank you," I added when I thought she was breathing again. "You really helped me out back there and you didn't have to, so thank you," I said in one big rush. It's painful, this conscience business. I really don't like it. I think I'll ask Snape to find a potion to get rid of it for me... Only... if he knew I even had one he really wouldn't be pleased. And an unpleased Snape is a vicious Snape.

"Well... Erm... You're welcome," the girl said with a small (very small) smile.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Mudblood," I called over my shoulder as I started to walk away. I could hear her get out her wand so I turned around while walking and blew her a kiss.  
She somehow got the idea I was only joking.

Well... half-joking.


	2. Chapter 2

Oka I'm really sorry there isn't much to this chapter- I'm getting kind of sick of writing in first person, would anyone hate me horribly if I switched to third in Chapter three? Tell me what you think :)

* * *

_He ran through the darkness, blind and vulnerable. Something was behind him, something bad, he didn't know what he just knew he should run. The ground, if that's what it was, beneath his feet felt unstable and every and now then he would stumble, and fall into the darkness that fell like a mist. _

"_Draco," a voice called through the black. "Draco!" It sounded cold and somehow soulless. Draco didn't want that voice to find him. _

_Ahead of him the darkness parted, revealing a young boy with blank eyes. _

"_Hello Draco," he called out. Draco froze. Terror paralysed him._

"_Don't be afraid," the voice called again, and with a twist of his hand Draco propelled forward. He was sobbing now._

_He was only ten feet away from the voice and drawing closer still. The boy kept talking to him._

"_I just need to mark you Draco, mark you and it will all be okay. Don't be afraid."_

_But Draco was afraid, mortally afraid. There was something wrong about this boy, something off._

_He was within reach now of the boy and able to see into his cold eyes. They were black pits and entrancing. Draco felt himself spiral downwards into more darkness as he stared into these eyes._

_But then the boy changed in the snap of a finger. He was now Lord Voldemort. _

_Draco stared upwards at the Lord's twisted smile and red eyes, transfixed as he had been. The Lord waved his wand and Draco cried out, he had been marked._

_But as he looked down at his arm expecting to see the Dark Mark, he found a nasty surprise._

"_H.G? HERMIONE GRANGER?" _

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. I looked around his chambers and soaked in the normality of my real world.

Well, my real world in here. Hogwarts is the closest to normal I can get in my life, and that's saying something you know?

I quite like my chambers. The green tapestries and cold stone walls ground me and make me feel... calm I guess.

"Freakin' Hermione Granger," I muttered as I pulled on my robes. I don't even know what that dream was about so don't bother asking. I hate that stupid brown nosing, bookworm of a git. Her stupid bushy hair, she ought to do something to it like Pansy. She straightens her hair every morning with her wand, and she looks... well, you know, Pansy-like but still a darn sight better than if she didn't! If Granger would only straighten that boring-brown hair, she'd look ho- Well I'm definitely not going to say that about Granger. I might puke.

Today is a bad day for me. First it's Potions, followed by History of the Arts, followed by blah blah blah. It's just a horrendous day of study. But it all starts with breakfast.

I walked out into the Slytherin Common Room. A tall, dark skinned boy sat by the fire. I tiptoed up behind him with a stupid smile on my face. I waited a couple of seconds and then caught him in a head lock. He yelled in surprise and then struggled, swearing profanities at me.

Sometimes it's the small things in life, you know?  
"Draco you stupid effing twat!" the boy yelled, still caught in a headlock.

I released him. "Sorry Blaise," I chuckled. "But you should be more on guard."

"Oh yeah, like it's my fault for not being on guard when it's bloody seven in the morning," he grumbled.

"Hey, I would be if I were you," I reminded him.

"Yeah but you're an effing Death-Eater's son aren't you? If you weren't it'd be your head."

I stopped. Sure, it was common knowledge that my father was a Death Eater but it still didn't shock me any less when people said it in broad daylight. It was something I was used to hiding.

"Oh sorry Malfoy, come on let's go get breakfast," Blaise motioned to me sympathetically.

We walked into the Great Hall. I love the bustle of the mornings at Hogwarts. All the students talking to each other, grumbling and yawning and moaning about the chill or the time or their schedules. And all the food. It was all a very good distraction for someone with dark things clouding their mind.

I sat down at my usual table with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy and her friends. That girl, I'll tell you what. She makes me want to rip out my own wisdom teeth. But it's all part of the act, and as long as it's only an act I can handle it.

Presently, she was laughing at some joke or another, and rubbing her foot up along my thigh. I raised my eyebrows at her meaning 'eff off' but I think she thought it encouragement and proceeded to do it. I had to give my wand a little wave and send foot cramps her way.

I sighed.

"It's going to be a long day," I said to no one in particular.


End file.
